Nilla Aferson
Nilla Winona Aferson is the leading lady of The Scrambled Channel, and appears in more issues than any other cast member, excluding Meta and Stick. Hailing from the original Scrambled, she's also made scarce appearances in The Pixel and Friendly Fire, and became a cast member of Jiggy & Meta near the end of its run. Appearance Nilla's appearance has changed little since her inception, though the poorly drawn, discolored sprites of the original Scrambled seem to suggest otherwise. Her familiar outfit consists of a tight-fitting blue hoodie and baggy olive-green pants. She also wears ordinary sneakers and a black beanie over her short red hair, which falls over her right eye. Recently, a zipper and crossing belts were added to her design. Her eyes were originally blue, but were changed to green relatively early on. A recurring motif of Nilla's design is her poorly-hidden obsession with the Zelda series. Over the years, she has worn a triforce beanie and necklace, and triforce and Navi earrings. Personality Nilla is very friendly and outgoing, and she seems to get along with everybody in Universe A reasonably well. She is incredibly sarcastic, and though she often makes snide remarks, she never means any harm. She is also better at (and more addicted to) video games than just about anybody else in Universe A, though she lost to Bacon in the finals of Friendly Fire's DS Tournament. Nilla's addiction to video games is such that even a calm, rational person like herself instantly thought building a time machine was a good, workable idea after realizing it could be used to get Brawl early. She also became emotionally unstable upon losing her DS charger. Though normally sweet and easy to get along with, Nilla has been known to get very angry and somewhat violent on occasion. Understandable, considering what she has to put up with on a daily basis. Creation and Conception A point of some confusion is that Nilla, unlike the majority of Universe A inhabitants, is not based on an actual person. She was created simply because the original Scrambled needed a female lead, and she was originally little more than a female version of Meta. She quickly became the author's favorite character, however, and as the series went on, developed her own traits and personality. Her name is a play on Nilla Wafers. If you haven't pieced that together yet, you're an idiot. Reception Nilla is consistently the second most popular Scrambled character in polls, behind Stick. She has also been the subject of more fan-art than any other cast member. Relation to other characters Meta Meta is Nilla's boyfriend, and although they have little in common beyond an unwavering, unbreakable video game addiction, they're very happy together. Nilla spends most of her time in Meta's apartment, though she often gets annoyed with his penchant for not thinking things through. They know each other inside and out, and Meta is very accidentally smooth when it comes to keeping Nilla happy; Though he rarely remembers what day of the week it is, he remembers details such as Nilla's favorite song or food, and has often fumbled his way to a romantic moment simply by using such knowledge. Presumably, Meta's unintentional charm is what landed him Nilla in the first place. Teeks Toadkarter, or Teeks, for short, is a good friend of Meta's, and by extension a good friend of Nilla's. Teeks is always trying to figure out how a dope like Meta ended up with a babe like Nilla, though whether this belies a crush on her has never been explained. Like Meta, he isn't the brightest bulb, and Nilla has made a fool out of him on more than one occasion. Topaz Topaz is a bit of a jerk, but he's been a friend of Meta's forever, so Nilla puts up with him. She's not quite sure where he lives, and wonders why he always hangs around Meta's apartment. He asked Nilla once if that was really her name, only to have her point out that there are far stranger things in Universe A. Rog Back when Meta shared an apartment with Jiggy, Rog was often over trying to woo Nilla. She found him very annoying and smacked him on more than one occasion. Rog attempted to ask Nilla out again in an issue of The Scrambled Channel, but was quickly shot down. He ended up singing the song "Home Alone" by Bowling for Soup with Meta, Silver, Teeks and Stick singing back-up. It's assumed that because Meta took a part in singing this song, that he isn't threatened by Rog's attempts. It is unknown whether or not Nilla and Rog have made amends; they aren't around each other much. Zoro Nilla and Zoro are somewhat close friends. They often play DS together, and Zoro has been known to hang out with Nilla while waiting for Meta to get home. They also like to tag-team Meta with insults. Zoro is sweet on Nilla, but it's unclear whether it's an actual crush or just lust. Either way, Nilla's not interested; When Zoro tried to pick her up while Meta was in jail, he was violently chased out of her house, along with Musashi. Jess Not much is known about Nilla and Jess's relationship, beyond that they know each other and that Jess wants to take Nilla's virginity. At some point in the past, something happened at Disneyland involving Meta, Nilla, Jess, and Megan that Meta and Jess would love to revisit, while Nilla and Megan would rather never speak of it again. Category:Scrambled Channel Characters Category:The Pixel Characters Category:Friendly Fire Characters Category:Jiggy & Meta Characters